wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Po wstawieniu bazy, grzecznie czekasz aż jakaś osoba, która ma na profilu plakietkę "Medyk", ci zaakceptuje bazę, da jakąś radę, lub... cóż, nie zaakceptuje. Zdarza się i tak, ale mimo wszystko, to nie jest powód do złości. Zaakceptuj to i tyle, nic trudnego, naprawdę. Medycy to osoby, które akceptują bazy. Swoich własnych nie mogą, byłoby to trochę niesprawiedliwe. Oczywiście, nie akceptują ich od razu, z różnych powodów. a) nie mają czasu, b) są na telefonie a nim ciężko coś zrobić, c) ....nie chce im się ok Dlatego okaż trochę cierpliwości. Medykami są: Ja, czyli Wichura Kajen, czy jak kto woli Kajeb/Kajak Willie, czy jak kto woli Will/William/Pomidor Ilość base'ów Jedna osoba może dodać maksymalnie 4 base'y do akceptacji. Więcej nie może, dopóki tamte nie zostaną zaakceptowane. Im więcej się dodaje, tym większy spam się robi, a administracja nie siedzi 24h na wiki i szczerze to większość z nich to leniwe buły. Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej. Nie wiem, mnie tam irytują trochę cyferki, ale kto co woli. Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką... i jest szpetne i moje oczy umierają od tego, auć Generalnie, polecam najpierw przesłać obraz na wikię w zakładce obrazy, a dopiero po tym wstawić kod i w ogóle. I jak macie napisane pliku.png], to wpisujecie tam nazwę obrazu, jaką daliście. I nie wstawiacie tego obrazu przez edytor wizualny, ugh. I nie, nie może być przy pliku napisane żadne thumg, left, czy Gwiezdni wiedzą co. Ma być pliku.png] i tyle, koniec dyskusji. Jak będzie inaczej to będę bić po łapkach, przysięgam. Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_5 <--- piąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_6 <--- szósta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_7 <--- siódma. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_8 <--- ósma. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_9 <--- dziewiąta. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_10 <--- dziesiąta. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie zostało chyba wszystko wyjaśnione. Jeśli jednak coś jest niezrozumiałe, masz jakiś problem, czy coś, nie wahaj się pisać do mnie, albo innego medyka lub admina. Tumblekit|kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:2019_10_01_081642.png KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zauktualizowane Zdałam sobie sprawę, że kontur się strasznie zlewa KociWojownik (dyskusja) Daj mu jakieś ciemniejsze znaczenia Majeł (dyskusja) Zauktualizowane Proszę bardzo KociWojownik (dyskusja) Wstawiasz źle obrazy. Nie wstawiaj po nich left czy right. Majeł (dyskusja) Nie wiedziałam. Ale okey będę pamiętać KociWojownik (dyskusja) w Ciemne łapy... whyyyy? ;-; Press (dyskusja) Zgadzam się z Prezi. Może zrób jego łapki w kolorze reszty ciała? I Jeśli chcesz możesz mu zrobić ciemniejszy gradient na plecach. Atarangi No dobra, dobra poprawione. Z ciemnym grzbietem wyglądał okropnie więc są jaśniejsze odznaczenia :) KociWojownik (dyskusja) Daj róż do środka uszu. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zrób je bardziej intensywne i ciemne + odblaski w oczach. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Lionblaze|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Lionblaze_Woj.png Poprzedni był niepoprawny, także no Kajen Liliowa Gwiazda|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:2019_10_01_073037.png Lubię robić szare kotki xD KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zmień jej kolor oczu, bo nie jest opisany. Kajen Jaki kolor mam dać, skoro nie jest opisany? KociWojownik (dyskusja) Weź z mojej Maplestar kolor oczu. Porada: Jeżeli kot nie ma opisanego koloru oczy daj mu szaroniebieskie. Taki kolor nieokreślony Majeł (dyskusja) Ok, spoko i wielkie dzięki! Zauktualizowane poprawiłam też nieco brzuch KociWojownik (dyskusja) Dodaj odblaski w oczach. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Kamienna Gwiazda|przywódca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Kamiennagwiazda_.png Kolejny szary przywódca KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zrób mu ciemniejsze/jaśniejsze elementy. Kajen Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zauktualizowane'''Zmieniłam mu CAŁY wygląd, bo ten szary tak drapał w oczy i rozstawienie plam było... Durne. O czym ja myślałam robiąc mu base? KociWojownik (dyskusja) Dodaj odblaski w oczach. Kajen '''Zauktualizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Bess|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:2019_10_01_081329.png Później dodam resztę jej bejsów KociWojownik (dyskusja) Zrób jej bardziej intensywny kolor uszu + odblaski w oczach. Kajen Zauktuslizowane KociWojownik (dyskusja) Sol|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Sol_włócz.png Tamten jest niepoprawny, także ;""") Kajen Stonetail|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stonetail.png Majeł (dyskusja) Stonestar|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stonestar.png Chciałam w niego jakoś spróbować Majeł (dyskusja) Hazelstar|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Hazelstar.png Majeł (dyskusja) Rabbitkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Rabbitkit_Kit.png Majeł (dyskusja)